Path In The Dark
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Just the link between Luke, Anakin and Obi-Wan.


**Setting**: Luke was about 10 years old.

**Genre:** Mystery

**please enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Path In The Dark<strong>

* * *

><p>Yang kuingat adalah suara bising yang liar menghantam udara. Cahaya hijau yang terang di dalam bayangan dua matahari...<p>

Gold... Gold dan aku dan mungkin sekelompok anak lain hari itu berkumpul... kami membuat sebuah terobosan. Sejarah...

Gold berkata bahwa aku berhasil membuat apa yang telah lama kami impikan. Sebuah portal antar-dimensi.

Ide beterbangan dalam benak kami. Gold memikirkan setengahnya dan aku menyelesaikannya. Tapi ternyata Raff tidak suka dengan hal tersebut.

Raff tidak suka. Itu yang aku ingat.

_Well,_ sebenarnya aku tidak ingat sama sekali... hal itu terjadi saat aku masih sebelas tahun... atau sepuluh? Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengingat detailnya, terutama bagaimana rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerang tubuhku. Sekejap semuanya terlihat merah di mata.

Raff berkata sambil mencibir, "Mati kau Skywalker! Kau pencuri hina yang paling hina!"

Kemudian suara panik Gold memenuhi dadaku yang sesak.

_"Raff, cut it off! You son-of-a-bitch!"_

Tapi sayang, kemarahan yang mencuat itu tak sanggup menahan cairan merah yang terus keluar dari lubang di antara tulang rusukku.

Kemudian, seakan-akan waktu berteleportasi.

Suara-suara menghilang... aku mengerjapkan mata sebisaku dan seluruh gambar di depanku membuyar... pasir kasar yang berserak diterbangkan angin liar... suaranya membising di telinga pekakku... matahari... dua matahari di atas sana... warnanya yang ganjil membanjiri mataku... oranye yang kabur menguap... mataku menangkap oranye yang lain... sebuah tangan—tanganku—membuka... disanalah warna matahari yang lain bersembunyi... pekat dan kelam... aku tertunduk... memperhatikan matahari asing menari-nari di dadaku...

Dan kemudian sebuah suara berdebam berhamburan... menghamburkan sejuta pasir abadi yang beristirahat di tanah... menghamburkan sejuta suara asing di telingaku...

Setelah itu aku hanya mendengar percakapan ganjil sementara mataku yang gelap menatap setengah lusin pasang kaki di sekitarku...

_"Kita menyelesaikannya bersama! Kau tidak berhak mengatakan bahwa semua ini idemu!"_

_"Aku idenya! Dia si pecundang!"_

_"Kau gila! Luke!"_

_"Mati kau, Skywalker!"_

Dan kemudian, kegelapan datang kepadaku.

.

Kami mencoba membuat sebuah portal manual. Itu idenya. Tapi ternyata ada satu orang yang ingin menguasai segalanya... selalu saja ada satu orang dengan kemampuan untuk menyakiti.

Raff, bocah berwajah persegi dengan sebuah tanduk aluminium di sekitar dahinya, meradang. Dia terkenal yang paling pemarah dan jahat di dalam kelompok. Kami tahu dia berasal dari sistem di sebelah utara Mustafar, sistem yang dipenuhi dengan makhluk-makhluk bengis, tapi jangan kira kami senang berteman dengannya. Namun, jika dia tidak menjadi teman kami, dia akan menjadi musuh kami, dan kami tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi.

Raff marah saat Luke menggagas ide mengenai portal dan lebih marah lagi saat Luke berhasil membuktikannya.

Raff membiarkan seluruh amarahnya meledak... dan sebuah logam berkarat-pun sukses menyerang pertahanan Luke. Melubangi hampir seluruh bagian tubuh atasnya... dia tidak sadarkan diri... dan dalam waktu yang jahat itu ia nyaris kehilangan dirinya... untunglah seseorang yang mengaku sebagai teman pamannya kemudian datang menyembuhkannya dengan ajaib...

Sampai sekarang kami tetap tidak tahu bagaimana orang aneh itu melakukannya. Kami yakin Luke pasti tidak akan selamat. Tapi orang tua itu menyelamatkannya.

.

Logam panas itu menembus tubuhku.

Dadaku terbakar.

Ada rasa api yang menyakitkan di seluruh tubuhku... terutama di sekitar kaki dan tanganku... kedua-duanya...

Sebuah layar perak terbentang begitu saja di suatu tempat... Raff memblokir layar itu... matanya yang merah menyalakan amarah... tangannya yang liar menyambar sebuah logam tajam berkarat... dan membenamkannya jauh di dalam tubuhku...

_"Mati kau Skywalker!"_

Aku ingin bertanya untuk apa ia melakukan itu... tidak ada gunanya ia menghabisiku jika ia tetap lebih bodoh daripada droid penghancur yang tidak punya memori yang cukup untuk mengenali objek yang baru saja ia hancurkan, tapi mulutku tidak mau terbuka...

Ia menghampiriku dan menginjak tanganku di tanah... Gold mendorongnya marah dan yang lain-pun tampak marah dan mulai menyerangnya...

_"Apa yang kau lakukan, idiot? Kau bisa saja membunuhnya!"_

_"Aku memang ingin membunuhnya! Kaisar tidak akan menghukum orang yang membunuh pecundang, kan?"_

_"Bitch! Shut the fuck-off!"_

Aku tampaknya mendengarkan percakapan itu dari jauh... mataku tidak lagi fokus menatap layar perak tersebut... dua matahari yang merah perlahan-lahan jatuh di seberang sana... warnanya membanjiri angkasa... debu dan pasir terbang... semuanya tampak lebih buram dan dua matahari itu kini semakin membesar dalam resolusi yang kacau...

_"Mati kau, Skywalker!"_

Rasa sakit mencabik dadaku kuat...

Aku terbatuk, cairan kental yang hitam menyeruak di hamparan debu pucat di bawahku... mataku menangkap tanganku yang terkulai tertekuk di antara dadaku dan tanah yang gersang... cairan itu juga memenuhi telapak tanganku...

Rasanya panas... tiba-tiba ada api yang merambat di sekujut tubuhku...

_"Kau adalah adikku, Anakin! Aku menyayangimu."_

Wajah Raff menari-nari di pikiranku...

_"Kau dulu yang terpilih! Harusnya kau yang hancurkan Sith, bukannya bergabung dengan mereka!"_

Gold memukul Raff dan Neroh mengikutinya...

Debu-debu beterbangan... cahayanya yang muram menimpa matahari di ujung jauh...

_"Membawa keseimbangan bagi Force, bukan menyerahkannya pada kegelapan!"_

Semua memburam... Raff... Gold... Neroh... dua matahari di tebing jurang...

Dan tiba-tiba hal itu terjadi.

.

Aku melihat sebuah bayangan beterbangan secara konstan.

Bayangan itu berkelebat hebat di seluruh jaringan syarafku... berputar, menukik, berjumpalitan.

Cahaya-cahaya dari galaksi itu jatuh... merah... mereka semerah darah...

Semerah kematian...

Suara berdesing yang asing... seperti dua laser bertubrukan...

Dua bayangan itu terus menyerang dan menghantam satu sama lain.

Iramanya cepat... tarian kosmik yang penuh gairah berhamburan di udara... atmosfer yang pekat menyatu dengan persaingan yang panas.

Ada yang panas di antara pergulatan itu... ada yang _panas_... membara... dan tidak terpadamkan...

"Lepaskan dia, Anakin..."

Wanita itu tiba-tiba datang... ia sangat cantik... diselubungi kegelapan... bulan indah yang kelam...

_Ya, lepaskan dia, asshole!_

Aku merasakan desakan adrenalin di dada... mencuat bagai aliran lava di sekitarku... merah membekukkan...

Ya, ada aliran lava di sekitarku... kini aku memperhatikan... lava dimana-mana.._. tempat apa ini?_

"Lepaskan!" orang di seberang membentak.

Aku terkejut. Berani-beraninya ia meneriakiku!

Biar kuberitahu siapa yang pantas diteriaki disini... aku-pun melepaskan jeratanku terhadap wanita sialan yang telah menipuku itu... wanita yang dulu pernah kucintai...

"Kau membuat dia menentangku!" aku berseru, membenamkan tatapan kebencian pada mata tua di seberangku.

"Kau sendiri yang telah lakukan itu," balasnya. Ada ketenangan yang sangat kubenci dalam suaranya.

"Kau tak akan mengambil dia dariku!" seruku lagi seraya membuka jubahku dan mencampakannya di tanah.

"Amarah dan nafsumu yang haus akan kekuatan yang telah lakukan itu. Kau telah membiarkan Penguasa Gelap ini membelitkan pikiranmu... sampai kau menjadi sesuatu yang kau bersumpah ingin hancurkan."

Kini aku memperhatikan... orang ini tampak familiar... jubahnya yang khas kecoklatan... wajahnya dengan semburat penuh kebijakan... aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat... mata yang dalam dan teduh itu... namun, kapan?

"Jangan menguliahi aku, Obi-Wan. Aku melihat melalui kebohongan-kebohongan Jedi. Aku tak takut pada 'Sisi Gelap' seperti dirimu."

_Obi-Wan? Itukah namanya?_

"Aku telah membawa perdamaian... kemerdekaan, keadilan dan keamanan bagi kekaisaran baruku," aku melanjutkan, membelakanginya.

Lava di seberang sana membuyar... udara panas membawa setiap molekul kebencian di dalam diriku terbang ke angkasa...

"Kekaisaran barumu?" ia berteriak.

"Jangan paksa aku untuk membunuhmu," aku berbisik.

"Anakin, kesetiaanku untuk Republik, untuk demokrasi!" suaranya meninggi.

"Jika kau tak di pihakku...maka kau adalah musuhku," tandasku.

"Hanya seorang Sith yang mempercayai hal-hal yang mutlak," suaranya kini jauh terdengar.

"Akan kulakukan yang seharusnya," kini suara yang kukenal muncul... sebuah desingan familiar... seperti suara laser...

"Silahkan saja."

Suara yang sangat dingin keluar dari mulutku.

Langit yang menyala terbang di atasku... tidak, akulah yang _terbang_—membubung di atas pria tua yang tengah menghunus pedang cahaya di bawahku—mempersiapkan serangan terbaikku untuk menghabisinya.

.

Tiba-tiba pikiranku melompat keluar. Aliran lava yang menyengat memercik di sekitarku... pria tua tadi kembali muncul...

Ia mengatakan sesuatu... dan kemudian aku kembali menyerang...

Raff berteriak-teriak di suatu tempat... si pria tua itu menatapku dengan matanya yang tajam... pedang cahaya kami berbenturan setiap saat...

Ada yang asing di dalam pikiranku... ada desakan untuk membunuh pria ini... namun, aku tidak mengerti kenapa...

Di tengah pergulatan kami, sebuah badai lewat.

Aku terlempar dan layar perak yang telah kulupakan kembali terbuka...

Gold meneriaki seseorang... seorang bocah berambut pirang yang tergeletak di tanah... tanah itu merah mengilat di sekitar si bocah...

Aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini... ada si pria tua yang harus segera kuurus...

Pedang cahaya itu menemukanku... aku berhasil memblokir serangannya...

Kami kembali larut dalam pertarungan yang sunyi dan menyakitkan...

Namun, sebuah suara kembali menghampiriku...

_Luke! Astaga, darahnya banyak sekali... dia tidak akan berhasil..._

Aku tidak punya urusan! Aku tidak punya urusan dengan bocah sialan itu!

Aku mendaapatkan tenggorokan si tua bangka itu. Bibirku melengkung dalam kesunyian. Aku mencekiknya... berusaha makin keras..._makin keras..._

Mati kau... mati! _Mati!_

Dan sebuah api melanda tubuhku...

Badai asing tadi menerpa dan semuanya berlalu dalam kegelapan yang menyesakkan.

.

_Demi Tuhan! Kau membunuhnya! Luke!_

_Apa yang harus kita lakukan?_

_Luke, jangan lakukan ini, bertahanlah, sobat!_

_Luke!_

Aku menjerit.

.

Api itu membakar kakiku...

Aku menjerit dan terus menjerit.

Tapi pria tua itu tidak menolongku...

Rasanya benar-benar tak terperi... semua syarafku seakan melompat gila dan menguap menjadi abu panas di sekitar tengkukku... napasku mati dalam kerongkongan... setiap sel di dalam tubuhku menjerit ngeri... darahku membeku...

Rasanya benar-benar menyiksa... aku ingin mati daripada harus merasakan hal ini satu detik lebih lama lagi...

Aku menjerit dalam kesunyian... suaraku meninggalkanku... tubuhku mengkhianatiku...

Aku menatap pria tua di depanku... di atas bukit yang memerah... aku memohon padanya... tapi ia hanya menatapku dengan mata muram...

"Harusnya kau yang hancurkan Sith, bukannya bergabung dengan mereka! Membawa keseimbangan bagi Force, bukan menyerahkannya pada kegelapan!" ia berseru dalam kepekakkan.

Lava membentur karang di suatu tempat.

"Aku membencimu!" suara yang asing terbang dari mulutku.

"Kau adalah adikku, Anakin. Aku menyayangimu."

Api kini menghabisi seluruh tubuhku... mulai menyiksaku lebih menyakitkan lagi...

Aku tak dapat menahannya...

Aku menjerit... menjerit... _menjerit._..

Dalam kegelapan.

.

Ada yang menyalakan cahaya jauh di sana...

Halo?

Cahaya itu makin membesar...

Kemudian sebuah erangan dari seberang horizon... suara-suara yang tercekat...

_Luke! _

_Oh Tuhan... apakan dia akan mati...?_

Sentakan di lenganku memberikan sedikit cahaya di mataku.

Aku melihatnya... pria tua yang kulihat sebelumnya...

Wajahnya panik... tapi aku mungkin lebih panik lagi...

_Tidak... apakah kau akan kembali menyiksaku? Tidak, tinggalkan aku, biarkan aku mati!_

Ia menggenggam tanganku erat dan memberikan tatapan penuh arti ke mataku yang gelap.

Aku mendengar sebuah suara di dalam pikiranku.

_"Bertahanlah, Luke..."_

Dan kemudian, semuanya gelap.

.

Sand People...

Droid keemasan itu tampak ragu...

Aku mengajaknya lagi, "Mari kita periksa... ayo!"

Aku naik ke bukit, mengendap-endap dan menatap jauh dengan teropongku.

Aku mengucapkan sesuatu... dan sesuatu terjadi begitu cepat.

Makhluk itu tiba-tiba sudah ada di depanku... menjerit-jerit dengan suaranya yang sengau sambil mengacungkan tongkatnya ke angkasa tinggi-tinggi.

Aku merasa tidak terlalu siap untuk serangannya...

.

Api itu kembali menyerangku...

_Tolonglah... kumohon... siapapun..._

Lorong gelap itu tiba-tiba bercahaya... melubangi atmosfer... udara berriak dalam pusaran yang mengerikan...

Aku merasa akan terpecah menjadi sejuta debu di udara sebelum akhirnya sebuah tangan yang kuat meraih lenganku dari dalam kegelapan dan menggenggamnya erat-menarikku dari dalam kegelapan kepada terang...

Tangan itu hangat... kehangatannya lain dari api yang membakarku... aku merasa lebih sejuk...

Dan akhirnya semua api itu menghilang...

Rasa sakit itu-pun lenyap.

Aku membuka mata.

Kepalaku sakit sekali dan seluruh tubuhku kaku seperti papan.

"Beristirahatlah, Nak. Kau alami hari yang sibuk. Kau beruntung masih dalam kondisi yang utuh."

Setelah merasa tanah tidak jungkir balik lagi, aku mengguncangkan kepalaku... dan kemudian penglihatanku membaik... dan aku melihatnya...

_Kembali..._

Pria tua dengan wajah yang penuh guratan kebijaksanaan... hanya saja ia jauh lebih tua dari sebelumnya...

_"Ben? Ben Kenobi?"_ bisikku dengan penuh kejutan.

Kemudian ia pun tersenyum penuh keteduhan.

.

** Path In The Dark - End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's:<strong> Ide yang datang mendadak dalam tidur.

Saya ingin mencoba membuat Luke secara supernatural merasakan pengalaman ayahnya saat di Mustafar melalui kecelakaan yang dialaminya saat kecil. dan tentu saja ia melihat bagaimana hal yang sebenarnya terjadi di Mustafar antara ayahnya dan Obi-Wan. Hubungan Obi-Wan dan kedua Skywalker ini menarik minat saya begitu rupa. Obi-Wan lah yang menolong Luke saat ia mendapatkan celaka saat usia sepuluh tahun, dan dia juga yang membuat Anakin menderita di sungai lava, dan kemudian dia juga yang menolong Luke dari tangan Sand People (dan tentu saja ia juga mengawasi Luke sepanjang hidupnya). Well, maksud saya bukankah mereka memiliki hubungan yang menarik?

Scene yang saya tulis memang memiliki efek 'mimpi' atau ilusi, saya suka menggabungkan ilusi dengan kenyataan dalam tulisan. dan dalam fik ini tentu seluruhnya bermakna blur.

cerita saya akhiri dengan kedatangan Obi-Wan menolong Luke dari Sand People di episode IV.

Semoga pembaca menikmati cerita ini.

**Thanx very much for read and review.**


End file.
